


The last Skywalker

by jedigirl86



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Character Death, Crait (Star Wars), D'Qar, F/F, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Yoda (Star Wars), Han Solo Lives, Jakku, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Redeemed Ben Solo, The Force, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedigirl86/pseuds/jedigirl86
Summary: A rewrite of the force Awakens and the last jedi.Rey is Luke's daughter. After Luke's temple was destroyed he had to leave his daughter somewhere. A place she would be safe. Unkar Plutt owed Luke a favor for Luke saving his assets years before, so Luke took his daughter to Jakku and put a block on her force signature.13 years later Rey leaves Jakku and starts down the path that will lead her to her past.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Luke Skywalker was running towards the burning temple, fear gripping his heart. He had seen the body of his wife with the younglings but not his daughters. Was she alive? He didn't know. He only knew he had to try to find her.  
As he ran into the burning temple, a small cry caught his ears. He turned and saw his 6 year old daughter running towards him from the forest. He caught her in his arms and held her close. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't think he had the strength to do it. He prayed to the force as he carried Rey to his ship. As soon as he got in the pilot seat, he sent a message to Han and Leia, telling them what happened.  
He then set course for Jakku. Unkar Plutt owed him for saving his assets just after the empire was defeated. He would leave Rey under the care of Plutt.  
Before he landed on Jakku he managed to put a blocker on Rey's force signature. The only way the blocker could be removed was if he removed it or she met another force user. As he looked out the view Port, he saw Plutt standing there waiting for him. "Ok sunshine" he said to Rey. "Time to go."  
Rey took his hand and followed him to the hutt who was waiting for them. Luke nodded to Unkar who nodded back.  
"Rey" Luke began kneeling in front of his daughter. "You need to stay here. It is the only thing I can do to protect you. Know that I love you sweetheart."  
With that Luke stood and started back to his X Wing, holding back tears as he heard Rey scream for him to come back. He forced himself to get into his ship and not look back.  
As soon as he entered lightspeed, he let the tears fall. "We will see each other again my sunshine" he whispered. "Someday" he promised before falling silent for his trip to Ahch To.


	2. Chapter 2

13 years later

Rey was now 19. She was still on Jakku where Luke had left her 13 years ago.   
Just the night before she had rescued a droid, a BB unit from Teedo, another Scavanger. She didn't know why, but she felt that this droid was special.   
The next day it was confirmed when she met Finn, the man who helped BB's master, Poe Dameron, to escape the first order.   
She couldn't explain why the name Poe Dameron sounded familiar to her or the name Luke Skywalker, but that was the least of her concern. The first order arrived and she lead Finn towards the only ship that would help them to escape.

A few hours later they had met Han Solo and the Wookie, Chewie. They had run for their lives again from Kanjeclub, and rathtars. Now they were back on the falcon heading to Takadona.   
"What happened to cause Luke to leave?" Rey asked.  
Han sighed as he stared at the map that BB8 had projected into the air. "He was training a new generation of jedi. A apprentice of his, betrayed him, destroyed everything. Luke felt responsible" Han said. "But that's not what destroyed Luke."  
Finn and Rey frowned waiting for Han to continue. When he didn't, Rey asked.  
"What did?"  
Han looked at Rey again and swallowed. "Leaving his daughter behind."  
"Where did he leave her?" Finn asked.  
Han shook his head. "He never said. Just said that she was safe."  
"How long ago did this happen?" Rey asked.  
"13 years ago. She was 6."  
"What was her name?"  
Before Han could reply, the alarm went off signaling that they had arrived. Han stood up and walked to the cockpit. "Come on. This is our stop."

Rey ran down the ramp to get her first good look at Takadona. She closed her eyes as the sun hit her face. Just then Han walked up to her and held a gun out to her. "Here. Take this."  
Rey frowned. "I think I can handle myself."  
Han smirked, then laughed. "I know you can. That's why I am giving it to you." Then a frown crossed his face. "By the way, do you have a name?"  
"It's Rey."  
Han blinked then a gasp escaped him. He then shook his head as he turned to look out across the lake. "Rey. I've been thinking of hiring a second mate. One that can keep up with me and Chewie."  
"Youre offering me a job?"  
"It doesnt pay much. I won't be nice to you."  
"You're still offering me a job" Rey said.  
Han nodded. "Well?"  
Rey sighed. "I have to get back home. I've been away tonlong as it is."  
"To Jakku?"  
Rey nodded just as Finn and Chewie approached them. Han nodded as he pushed the blaster towards the ground in Rey's hand. "That's to bad. Chewie kind've likes you."  
Rey smiled as she turned to follow Han towards the Cantina.


	3. Chapter 3

"So whose the girl?" Maz asked Han after Rey ran to catch up to Finn.  
Han sighed. "That's Luke's daughter, Rey."  
Maz blinked. "Then her powers will be showing up soon."  
Just then they saw Rey as she headed towards some steps. Maz looked at Han and nodded. "Sooner than we think." She then stood up and followed Rey.

"What was that?" Rey asked Max, her voice trembling from what she had seen.   
"That saber belonged to Luke, amd his father before him. Now it calls to you" Maz said.  
"I shouldn't have gone in there" Rey whispered. "I have to get back to Jakku."  
Maz lifted her goggles and looked at Rey. "I know. Han told me." She then held her hand out to Rey. "Child, whomever you're waiting for back on Jakku, They are never coming back. But there is someone who still could."  
"Luke" Rey whispered.  
"The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is a head. I am no Jedi, but I know the force. It moves through us and binds us together. Close your eyes. Feel it. Take the saber."  
Rey gasped and shook her head as she stood. "I am never touching that thing again." With that Rey ran from the cantina into the forest.   
Three hours later she was waking up, as a prisoner, staring at the masked creature known as Kylo Ren.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where am I?" Rey asked. "Where's the others?"  
"You mean the traitors, thieves and murderers you call friends?" Kylo asked. "You will be happy to know I have no idea."  
Rey sighed with relief as Kylo approached her. "You still want to kill me?" He whispered.  
"That happens when you are being hunted by a creature in a mask" Rey hissed.  
To her suprise kylo reached up and took off her mask. She gasped when she saw a young man look back at her. She couldn't explain why, but she felt like she knew him.  
"Tell me about the droid" Ren said.  
"He's a bb unit with a selenium coil.."  
"He's carrying a piece of the map to Luke Skywalker" Kylo interuppted. "And we have the other half retrieved from the empires data base, but we need the final piece. And some how you convinced the droid to show it to you. You. A Scavanger. You know I can take whatever I want."  
Rey glared at him. "I'm not giving you anything."  
"We'll see." With that Kylo reached out his hand and started probing her mind. "Don't worry. I feel it to" he said.  
Just then something snapped in Rey's mind and she saw into Kylo's. As he pressed further she pressed back.   
"You" she whispered. "You're afraid. That you will never be as strong as Darth Vader."  
Kylo pulled back as he looked at Rey. "No" he whispered. He then turned and rushed from the room.

Rey tried to break free from her bonds but nothing she did worked. Then something told her to tell the storm trooper on guard to release her.  
It took several times, but the trooper released Rey and dropped his blaster. After she picked the weapon up, she ran out of her cell.

Han, Chewie and Finn blasted their way into the base on Starkiller. Chewie and Finn held a blaster to Phasma's head as she lowered the shields so the resistance could enter.  
"Now to find Rey" Finn said.  
They ran from the control room after they shoved Phasma into a garbage chute.


	5. Chapter 5

Han was the first to spot Rey as she climbed the side of the base. He shook his head as Finn continued to ramble on how he was going to go in and find Rey. Han then grabbed Finn and turned him so he could see Rey. "Let's go" Han said.

Now that Rey was with Han, Chewie and Finn, she felt a little safer. Han and Chewie headed to plant the explosive devices as she and Finn went to open the doors.   
As soon as the doors opened, Finn and Rey ran to meet up with Han and Chewie. When they arrived, they saw Han Solo as he walked on the bridge towards Kylo Ren.

Han Solo was dead. There was nothing that they could have done to stop Kylo from killing him. Rey and Finn ran from the base into the forest trying to get back to the falcon. But then they were stopped by Kylo Ren.   
"You're a monster" Rey yelled.  
"It's just us now" Ren said. "Han Solo can't save you."  
Rey reached out with the force for the lightsaber but she was thrown back, her back hitting a tree. 

Rey came to when she heard Finn screaming. Her eyes centered on where Finn was fighting Kylo Ren.   
She managed to stand up just as Finn was sliced on the back by Kylo's saber.   
As Kylo reached out for Anakin's/Luke's lightsaber, Rey knew she had to also. She closed her eyes as let the force run through her. Just then the saber flew into her hands. Kylo turned in shock as his eyes fell on Rey. "It is you" he whispered. Just then Rey turned the blade on and swung at Kylo.  
They fought for what seemed like forever, neither one wanting to give up.   
Just then the ground shook and Rey found herself backed up to a cliff.  
"You need a teacher" Ren said. "I can show you the ways of the force."  
"The force" Rey whispered. She then closed her eyes. When she opened them, it was like she didn't know what came over her. She had more power and strength. She swung her blade, slicing Kylo on the side of his face. Just as she was about to go in for the kill, the ground split, leaving her separated from where Kylo laid.   
She then turned and ran to where Finn was. She was kneeling on the ground next to her friend when the lights from the falcon shown down upon them. Chewie saw her and landed the falcon before running to carry Finn to the ship. She followed the Wookie on board.   
They had just managed to leave star killer base when the planet exploded, but Rey knew that Kylo Ren was still alive. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. Just as they entered light speed, Chewie told Rey that the pilots from the resistance was right behind them and that he had sent a coded message to Leia. She was waiting for them.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey was the last to exit the falcon after they landed on D'Qar. Chewie carried Finn to where the medical staff was waiting.  
Rey stayed behind letting the grief wash over her. She didn't know why Han's death affected her this much, seeing as she had just met the man.  
Her eyes landed on a older woman as she approached Rey. Rey knew that this was Leia, Han's wife. She was also the general of the resistance and former princess of Alderaan.   
Rey let the tears fall as Leia pulled her into a hug. "There is much to discuss" Leia said as she pulled back. "But first, lets get you cleaned up and fed."  
Rey didn't argue as Leia led her into the base. 

Three hours later Rey was in command when R2 D2 woke. Rey was shocked to see the rest of the map to where Luke was had been stored in R2's data bank all these years.   
As everyone cheered around her, Rey felt someone move next to her. She turned and saw a handsome pilot, a few years older than herself standing there. He smiled and held his hand out to her. "I'm Poe. Poe Dameron."  
Rey blinked. "Wait. You're alive?"  
Poe chuckled. "Yes. I am alive. I wanted to thank you for saving BB."  
Rey nodded Just as Leia moved to sta d next to her. "Commander, will you excuse us for a little while?" Leia asked.  
Poe nodded. "Sure general. I'm going to check on Finn."  
Leia then took Rey's arm and led her to a back office. "I need you to go and get Luke. We need him."  
Rey swallowed. "Why me?"  
Leia sighed as she sat down. "Because Rey. You're the only one who can."  
Rey frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"It's not my place to say Rey" Leia began. "Just know that I need to go and get Luke." Leia then reached into her desk and pulled out a cloaked binary beacon. "This is for you. For when you come back."  
Rey nodded as she took the beacon. Leia then lead her to gather provisions for her trip to Ahch-To and to let Chewie know that he was to go with Rey.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Chewie was the first on the falcon. R2 rolled up the ramp as Rey said goodbye to Leia.   
As Rey started towards the falcon, Leia called out to her.  
"May the force be with you" Leia said with a smile.  
Rey smiled back before turning and boarding the falcon.

The trip to Ahch-To took roughly three days. Chewie and Rey took turns testing while the other kept watch on their flight.  
When they broke the atmosphere of Ahch-To, Rey gasped. "The ocean" Rey whispered.  
Chewie howled causing Rey to jump. "It's just I have dreamed of the ocean ever since I was a kid" Rey told him. "Not just the ocean, but this. I've seen this place, Chewie."  
Chewie nodded and grunted as he prepared the landing cycle. As soon as they landed, Rey grabbed her messenger bag and her staff. "Chewie, you and R2 wait here. I will com when I find Luke."  
R2 rocked back and forth as he a shrilled his reply. Rey grinned. "I know, R2, but you can't climb the steps."  
With that Rey turned and started up the steps, leaving Chewie and R2 behind.

The climb was steep. By the time that Rey reached the top, she was out of breath, but she pressed on. She could feel a presence just ahead and she knew it was Luke.   
When she turned the corner she saw a cloaked figure standing by the edge of the cliff. She walked forward and stopped waiting for Luke to turn around.   
When he did, she stepped forward again just as Luke lowered the good on his cloak. 

Luke was in shock. For the past 13 years he had lived on this island trying to not regret leaving his daughter behind. He had told Plutt to keep her on Jakku until he returned, but when he arrived on Ahch-To, his ship crashed. He managed to escape just before the ship sunk.   
But now, his daughter was standing before him. He knew it was his daughter, Rey. She looked so much like Leia at her age, but also she had the look of his and Leia's biological mother, Padme.   
"You're here" he whispered.  
Rey nodded. "Yes. Leia sent me."  
Luke shook his head as if to clear it. "Leia?"  
Rey nodded. "Yes. The first order has become unstoppable. We need you to come back."  
"I can't come back, Rey."  
Rey blinked as her mouth fell open. Luke cringed at the look. "How do you know my name?"  
"The force told me."  
"Cut the crap" a voice said appearing next to Luke. Rey jumped as she saw a ghost appear. It was a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a scar next to his one eye and she also noticed that he had a metal hand.   
"Hello father" Luke said.  
Rey's eyes widened. "Wait. You're Darth Vader?"  
The ghost shook his head. "Anakin Skywalker. I am no longer Vader."  
"Ok."  
Anakin then turned to Luke. "Tell her the truth Luke Anakin Skywalker, or I will."  
Luke glared at his father which caused Rey to frown. "Tell me what?"  
Luke sighed as he turned towards Rey again. "I'm your father."  
Rey screamed just before her knees gave out from under her. Luke managed to catch her just before she hit the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile Leia was leading the resistance from D'Qar. The first order had found their location and in order to save what little man power she had, she ordered every one to evacuate.  
Just then the first order showed up just as Leia's transport broke atmosphere. She commed Poe. "Do what we talked about."

On the first order ship general Hux was getting ready to give the order to fire on the transport when one of the officers spoke up. "General, a xwing is approaching, shields in attack mode."  
"A single light fighter" Hux sneered.  
Just then Poe Dameron's voice came over the intercom. "This is commander Poe Dameron of the resistance. I have an urgent message for General Hugs."  
"This is general Hux. The resistance is no more. Tell your precious princess it is over."  
"Hello. I am trying to reach General Hugs."  
"Hello" Hux said. "Can you hear me."  
"Hugs? Skinny guy. Kind've pasty." Poe continued.  
"I believe he is tooling with you" another officer spoke to Hux.  
"OPEN FIRE" Hux yelled.  
In the X Wing, Poe was ready. "Punch it BB8."  
With that Poe and BB8 went shooting off towards the dreadnought. He was shooting out the laser cannons when the last transport of the resistance entered space.  
"You did it Poe" Leia said through her comlink. "Now get your squadron so wr can get out of here."  
"No general" Poe yelled. "We have a chance to take out a dreadnought. These things are fleet killers."  
"That is an order commander" Leia said.  
Just then the radio went silent as Poe switched off his com. Leia looked at Threepio and narrowed her eyes. "Wipe that nervous expression off your face."

Poe managed to succeed in destroying the dreadnought, but every single one of the bombers was killed, including Rose Tico's sister, Paige.  
When Poe got to the Raddus, BB8 alerted him that Finn was awake and leaking bag. When Poe looked he saw Finn walking around, confused.  
"Finn buddy. You're awake" Poe cried. "Let's get you dressed. You must have a thousand questions."  
Finn looked at Poe and nodded. "Where's Rey?"  
Poe sighed. "Come on. I will tell you everything."

When Finn and Poe got to the bridge, to say Leia was angry with Poe, was a mild statement. She walked up to him and slapped him. "You're demoted."  
"We took out a dreadnought" Poe argued.  
"At what cost?"  
"You start an attack, you follow it through."  
"Poe, get your had out of the cockpit for once. You can't solve everything by jumping in an an X Wing and blowi g something up."  
"There were heroes on that mission."  
Leia leveled a look at Poe and nodded. "Dead heroes. No leaders." With that she walked away leaving Poe ashamed for once.


	9. Chapter 9

Just then the proximity alarms went off. "They found us" an officer said.  
"That's impossible" Poe said. "Do we have enough fuel to jump into lightspeed?"  
"We have enough for one jump sir" came the reply.  
"Then do it. We need to get out of here."  
Leia held her hand up as she spoke. "They tracked us through lightspeed."  
"That's impossible" Finn argued.  
"Yes. But they did it anyways."  
"So they've got us."  
"Not yet they don't" Poe spoke up. "Permission to jump in an X Wing and blow something up?"  
Leia had to stop herself from laughing as she nodded. "Permission granted. Admiral, swing us around."

Poe didn't even make it to his ship when the hanger was blown up. He was thrown off his feet at the same time BB8 was thrown out of the hanger. Finn came running up to him and checked him over. "You ok?" Finn asked.  
"We need to get away from those ships" Poe said.

Meanwhile on the bridge, Leia and Admiral Ackbar was shouting orders. Just then Leia went still. She sensed Ben, Kylo in one of the ships that was attacking the Raddus.   
Just then a shot rang out and Leia along with every one else was blown out into space.

Poe, Finn and Kaydel was standing at the window and saw the bridge get blown up. Kaydel started crying but just then Poe yelled. "LEIA."  
Sure enough there was Leia, flying back towards the ship.

Leia was rolled to the med bay, followed by Poe and Kaydel. Finn stayed behind and when the cloaked binary beacon fell out of Leia's hand, he picked it up. He then turned and headed back to Poe's quarters, grabbed a bag and stuffed it full of supplies. He then headed to where the escape pods was. He had to get far away, then Rey would find him and she would be safe. What he didn't count on was meeting Rose Tico and volunteering to go to Canto Bite to find the master code breaker.


	10. Chapter 10

Rey was sitting on the edge of the cliff when Luke found her. He could feel her doubt in the force over everything that she had found out. It was time to go e clean over what happened that night q3 years ago.  
"Rey?" Luke whispered as he walked up to her.  
Rey turned to face Luke and he wasn't surprised when he saw tears on her cheeks. He closed his eyes as he moved to sit next to her.  
"I'm sorry, Rey."  
Rey nodded. "I know you are. I just wish I knew why you thought I would be safe on Jakku and not with you."  
"At the time I wasn't thinking. I was letting grief control me. But now I can see that the time on Jakku was actually a good thing. In a way."  
"If you mean I learned how to fight and care for myself, then yes. But having to scavange from sun up till sun down for meager portions and water I wouldn't agree."  
Luke frowned. "That was not part of the deal. Plutt was given money to feed you properly and to make sure you didn't go hungry or have to scavange."  
"Well, he is the one that forced me to do that."  
"I'm so sorry Rey."  
"I understand now, dad. In the beginning i didn't, but I do now."  
"What changed?" By now Luke was curious.  
"I understand that you met master Yoda?"  
At Luke's nod, Rey continued. "Master Yoda appeared to me a little while ago. He helped me understand why you did what you did all those years ago. We can't change the past, but we can go forward and create a better future."  
"And we will" Luke agreed.  
Just then Luke gasped as he clutched his chest. "Leia" he cried.  
By the time he stood up Rey was on her feet running to the falcon. "Chewie, prepare to leave" she yelled.

Luke was with Rey in the cockpit when they broke light speed where the resistance was surrounded by the first order. "Oh no" Rey cried.  
"Chewie, do you have the cloaking device activated?" Luke asked.  
At Chewie's roar of confirmation Rey proceeded to where the Raddus was. Just before they entered the hanger, Luke stopped her. "Rey, make for Crait."  
"What? Why?"  
"Trust me. Leia will find us there."  
Rey nodded. Just then they saw several transports leave the Raddus. She could sense that Leia was on one of the lead ones so she obeyed her father and headed towarda Crait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter count may go up, but as of right now I am planning for 23 chapters. But then again, we will see.

Rey landed the falcon with Chewie's help. They had to land behind the cave due to the fact the first order would arrive soon and they would need to have a way to get away.  
Luke and Rey worked together lifting the rocks. Chewie and R2 went ahead to scout the cave as Luke and Rey brought up the rear.  
Just then they heard shooting coming from ahead. Rey grabbed her saber as she took off at a run.  
There was a first order shuttle inside the cave, but Rey chuckled when she saw a familiar head poke out. "FINN" she screamed.  
That drew everyone's attention. Leia blinked as she looked at Rey. Just then Luke appeared. He looked at his twin and nodded. "You came" Leia cried ad she ran forward.  
"Yes."  
Just then the ground shook. Finn grabbed the binoculars and ran to the window. "A battering ram cannon."  
"A what now?" Poe asked.  
"Just like Star killer base" Rey said.  
Finn nodded. "We are doomed."  
"No we aren't" Rey said. She looked at Chewie. "Go prepare the falcon. We are going to fight."  
Poe grinned. "Finally. A woman after my own heart."  
Leia rolled her eyes. She is just like her father."  
Luke grinned. "She is just like you also."  
"I KNEW IT" Poe yelled. "But no time for that now. Rose? Did you say there was some speeders?"

Rey went to the gunner position as Chewie manned the cockpit.  
The battle was intense. Luke had opted to stay with Leia inside the cave until the opportune moment. Just then Rey's eyes fell on Ben's/ Kylo's ship. She left the gunner position and made her way to the ramp, her lightsaber in hand. She opened the hatch and prepared to jump to the ground.  
She could feel Luke telling her not to jump, but she pushed his voice to the side as she made a flying leap to the ground. She then turned to face the first order, igniting her light saber.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as Rey landed on her feet, she turned to face the first order, and the one who she now knows is her cousin. She had her saber in hand and soon it was ignited.   
Just then the ship that had been hovering in the air lowered and the hydraulics released as the ramp lowered. Rey gasped when she saw Kylo Ren/ Ben Solo walk towards her, his lightsaber also ignited.  
"I see you are here instead of with the wannabe jedi master" Kylo hissed.  
"He is more of a jedi then you could ever hope to be" Rey said back.  
Ben's face flushed with anger as he flicked his wrist. "What would a Scavanger from no where know anything about the jedi?"  
Rey smirked. "Well Ben, Kylo, whoever you are, I am not just a Scavanger from Jakku. I am your cousin, Rey Skywalker."  
"Impossible. She was killed the night the temple was destroyed. Snoke told me so."  
Rey laughed. "And you believed him. Wow. I guess stupidity runs on the dark side."  
Just then Luke walked up next to Rey causing Ben to jerk back in surprise. "How?"  
"Rey found me" Luke replied. "That's why."  
"Is it true? That she is Breha?"  
Luke nodded. "It is."  
Then something happened that surprised Luke and Rey and the entirety of the resistance. Ben turned and stood with Rey and Luke. "Then this is where it ends."  
Just then they saw a creature walk off the ship and it was like he was slithering like a snake. Luke lifted his head as he reached a hand out to Rey. "Careful Rey."  
Rey nodded. She assumed that was Snoke and she guessed right when Ben shot forward.   
Snoke tossed Ben back causing him to hit the ground right on his back. "Remember, my apprentice. Your passion will get you killed."  
"You told me she was dead. That you killed her."  
Snoke rolled his eyes. "Why would I kill someone that would be a asset to me?"  
"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.  
"The granddaughter of Darth Vader. I planned to go back and get her after I had left with Kylo Ren, but when I got there, she was gone. I thought she was dead, but when kylo came to me on Star killer and told me about the girl, I knew I was mistaken. I underestimated Luke Skywalker, the last jedi. But oh well. Today the resistance dies. The war will end, and as soon as you three are dead, I will be the untimate power in the galaxy."  
Luke laughed as he shook his head. "Amazing, Snoke. Every word you said was wrong. The rebellion was reborn today. The war is just beginning. And you will not be the last ultimate power in the galaxy." With that Luke ran forward, flanked by Ben and Rey. Snoke was not able to fight off all three at once. Ben used his saber and swung with all his might just as Luke and Rey were thrown back, slicing the supreme leader in half.   
Soon the rest of the resistance ran out of the cave just as the ground was flooded by stormtroopers and the rest of the first order.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The first order was defeated within a matter of minutes.   
Rey along with Ben took down General Hux as Finn and Rose took down Phasma.   
With the leaders dead, the others soon surrendered. Poe Dameron was gathering up the weapons from the first order officers and troopers with the help of Connix, Snap Wexley and Jess Pava.   
Victory was short lived for the resistance though. Soon another ship appeared in orbit. Every eye was fixed on the ship as it landed.   
Leia and Luke froze when they saw who walked off the ship. "I thought he was dead" Leia gasped.  
Palpatine laughed as he stepped forward. "You can never kill me."  
"That is where you are wrong" a voice said behind Rey. Rey turned and gasped when she saw Anakin Skywalker standing there. He wasn't a ghost like he was the first and only time she had seen him. He had a physical body.   
Luke blinked when he saw his father step forward then a slow smile started to spread across his face. He then looked at Leia. "No ones ever really gone."

Palpatine's and Anakin's lightsabers crashed together. Leia was ushered back into the cave by Luke, Rey and Ben. They made their way to the control room to watch the fight take place.

Outside on the salt covered field of Crait, Anakin Skywalker finally defeated the Sith Lord that had such a strong hold on him. With a fell swoop of Anakin's saber, Palpatine's head was severed clear off his shoulders.   
"Very good my apprentice" Obi Wan said as he appeared next to Anakin.   
Anakin smiled as he turned to face his master. "I'm sorry it took me so long to defeat him."  
"The chosen one you were" Master Yoda said. "Burden though we put on you."  
Obi Wan nodded. "Mistakes were made, Anakin. Not just on Palpatine's end, but the Jedi."  
"Time for a new order to be born" Yoda continued.  
Just then Luke, Ben and Rey walked out from the cave. They stood by the door, waiting. Anakin smiled as he saw his grandchildren and son. "I have a lot to attone for."  
Obi Wan smiled. "You have done that already, Ani."  
Anakin nodded but then grief filled his eyes. "I wish I had done things differently. Padme would be alive. So would Han."  
Yoda smiled. "Gone they are not. Find them. You will."  
With that Obi Wan and Yoda disappeared leaving a stunned Anakin Skywalker behind starring where they had last stood.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several people show up that had been dead. Also some family memories will be shared.

Life after the first order was defeated was one that Leia never thought she would live to see. She had her son back, along with her neice, brother and her father. Of course it wasn't the father that had raised her. Now if only her husband was alive, but he gave up his life, knowing that would be Ben's turning point.   
Leia was sitting next to Ben, her head on his shoulder, and both were crying. So much had been lost in the war against the first order and the empire.   
"I'm sorry mom" Ben whispered.   
"Hush now" Leia replied stroking her sons face. "Your father knew what he was doing son. Know that he is proud of you for returning home and that he loves you."  
Anakin, Luke and Rey walked into the room just then and heard Leia's words. "She's right Ben" Luke added. "Your dad never was one to hide from danger. He always ran head on no matter what."  
Anakin chuckled. "That he did. In fact, I seen it happen."  
This time Luke and Leia frowned as their eyes landed on their father. Anakin chuckled. "It was on the death star. The first one. I watched the footage after Luke here, rescued you from your cell."  
"You saw Han runhead on into the stprmtroopers?" Leia asked.  
Anakin laughed. "I did."  
Rey and Ben was laughing as they listened. "When I met up with Han and Chewie, Kanjiclub showed up" Rey began. "After we managed to get away from them, and the rathtars, and back on the falcon, Han prepared to jump into lightspeed, while we were still in the hanger of the ship. When I asked of that was possible, he said he never asked that question till after he did it."  
Luke roared with laughter as Leia's mouth fell open. "He was smuggling rathtars?"  
Rey nodded. Anakin threw his head back and joined Luke in laughing. Ben was shaking his head as Leia also started to laugh. "Is that how Chewie got hurt?"  
Rey nodded. "Chewie was covering Han so he could open the door. Chewie got shot in the arm."  
"And he tried to kill me also" Finn added as he walked into the room.  
"How?" Ben, Luke and Anakin asked at the same time.  
"Han told Finn to take care of Chewie" Rey said. "He told me to close the door, which I did, before jumping into the co pilots seat. From what I had heard, Chewie was giving Finn some problems while he tried to patch him up. That was when BB8 asked if he could help Finn by hurting Chewie."  
"Wow. Makes what I went through with your uncle look tame" Luke said. "He at least only lead us into the garbage chute."  
Leia cleared her throat. "That was me."  
Luke chuckled. "Oh yes. I forgot."  
"Or how about the time we almost had to jump into the Sarlaac on Tataooine?"  
Leia leveled a look at her brother. "That was because of you. You made Jabba angry by killing Tiny."  
"I never understood why that creatures name was tiny" Luke said with a shrug.  
Ben and Rey looked at each other with raised brows. "So that really happened?" Ben asked.  
Luke nodded. "Yes."  
"I guess I am the only sane one in this family" Anakin said.  
Just then a peel of laughter was heard at the door. "I wouldn't say that, Ani."  
Everyone turned and gasped. There stood Padme and Han.   
"Padme?" Anakin whispered.  
Padme grinned. "Yes. And you are just as insane as your children and son in law combined. I'm the only sane one around."  
"I disagree my dear" Anakin replied putting an arm around his wife. "You're the one who decided to rescue Obi Wan on Geonosis without addequite backup."  
"True. But if I recall, it was you that jumped from a speeder, leaving Obi Wan to drive so you could try to catch the bounty hunter who was trying to kill me."  
Anakin nodded. "And she almost succeeded, because you covered up the cameras so I couldby watch you."  
"I programmed R2 to alert anyone if there was any danger" Padme argued.  
"Oh force" Ben whispered. "It runs in the family."  
Rey laughed just as Poe came into the room. "What runs in the family?" He asked.  
Rey shook her head as she grabbed Poe by the hand and dragged him from the room. "Trust me. You don't want to Know."  
Poe decided not to question that as he let Rey lead him away from her 'crazy' relatives.


	15. Chapter 15

"So what was going on in there?" Poe asked Rey as she sat down in the pilots seat of the falcon.  
"Oh besides a family reunion?"  
Poe grinned. "Yes. Besides that."  
"Oh. Everyone blaming everyone else for the bad things that happened. Did you know that aunt Leia led uncle Han and my dad into a garbage chute on the first death star?"  
Poe shook his head. "No. I didn't know that."  
"Oh. And my dad was the reason that He and uncle Han was almost fed to the Sarlaac on Tataooine."  
This time Poe laughed. "I have heard that."  
I swear. My family is all crazy."  
"There always is in every family."  
"I guess" Rey agreed. She then frowned as she looked at Poe. "So are you the crazy one in your family?"  
"Yes. I tend to shoot first and ask questions later."  
"Maybe you're a Skywalker also."  
Poe shook his head. "No. I just get it from my mom."  
Rey threw her head back as she laughed.

Three days later Leia decided it was time to let everyone go back to their homes. Now that the war was over, it was time to rebuild but also to heal.   
Anakin and Padme decided to go with Han, Leia and Ben to Yavin; since Padme was still presumed dead on Naboo. Luke was going back to Ahch-To to retrieve the Jedi texts.   
Finn was going with Rose back to Hays minor. He had found records on him in the first order data bank. He had been taken from Hays minor when he was 2 years old. He was wandering if his family was still there; so he was going with Rose to find out.  
Rey was the only one undecided. She was sitting on one of the rocks outside the cave when Poe found her. "We are getting ready to leave. You coming?"  
Rey sighed. "I don't know."  
Poe stopped and looked back at her with a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean I don't know where I am supposed to go. I can't go back to Jakku. Plutt will have me killed if I show up."  
"Why?"  
"Because I stole from him."  
Poe shook his head. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was why wouldn't you stay with your family?"  
Rey shrugged but Poe didn't let that sway him. "Rey, you have your family. You should be with them."  
Tears started to fall down Rey's face as she turned to face Poe. "What if they don't want me? What will stop them from disappearing in the night again?"  
Poe happened to look at the doorway just then and he saw Luke standing there, his face haven gone completely ashen. He then turned back to Rey. "That won't happen, sunshine."  
"How do you know, Poe. It happened when I was 6. What should stop it from happening again?"  
"Because I won't leave you" Luke said as he made his presence known. "Rey. I left you on Jakku, in order to protect you, but that was a mistake. I should have kept you with me. I'm sorry."  
"I know dad."  
Luke knelt In front of his daughter and took her hands in his. "Rey, your family loves you. I love you. We want you to stay with us, but we won't force you if you don't want to."  
"I want to stay dad."  
"Then stay. Now. You can come with me back to Ahch-To, or you can go with your aunt and uncle to Yavin. The choice is yours. But just so you know, I will not be staying on Ahch-To. I will come to you on Yavin."  
"You will?"  
Luke nodded. "I will. I promise."  
"Ok. I will go with aunt Leia and Uncle Han to Yavin."  
Poe grinned. "Dad will be so happy to see you all."  
Rey smiled but Luke noticed that the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Kes will take care of you when you get there."  
Just then Han came into the cockpit and motioned for Rey to get up. "That's my seat, kid."  
Rey laughed as she stood up. "Ok ok old man."  
Han glared at her as he took his seat. "Watch your mouth kid. I'm not old."  
Luke chuckled as he shook his head. "Some things never change." With that he lead Rey to the center room where the others was. Ben was sitting at the sabbac table with Chewie and Anakin. Leia and Padme was getting caught up on 50 some years of news. Luke went to join his mimz and sister as Poe and Rey went to join Ben and Anakin.


	16. Chapter 16

They had been on Yavin for about three days when Luke arrived. He had left just before they did on Crait.  
Rey was helping Chewie fix the hyperdrive on the mellinium falcon when Luke shpwed up. She was so engrossed in rewiring the hyper drive and didn't notice her father standing there.   
Luke's heart aches as he watched his daughter. She looked so much like Leia at her age, but the way she fixed things was so like Mara. She may not look like her mother, but her spirit came from her. Especially her stubbornness. But then again that could be argued that it came from the Skywalker side also.   
"Ok Chewie" Rey called. "That should do it."  
Luke stepped up then so Rey could see him and the smile that broke across his daughters face melted his heart.   
"You about done?" Luke asked.  
Rey nodded. "Yes. We just have to test it out and see if it works."  
"Chewie and I can do it" Han said as he walked up the ramp.   
"Thanks Uncle Han."  
She didn't hesistate. As soon as she was on her feet, she grabbed her dads hand and led him off the falcon.   
As they stood there and watched the falcon leave, Rey turned to her dad. "What's wrong?"  
Luke shook his head. "Nothing."  
Rey leveled a look at him and he chuckled. "You look like your mother when you do that."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
Rey smiled. "I wish I could remember her."  
"There may be a way you can" Luke whispered. "I don't know how, but some how a memory block was put on you. I must have done it when I left you on Jakku."  
"When you put a block on my force signature?"  
Luke nodded. "I can try to reverse it, of you will let me."  
Rey shrugged. "Couldn't hurt. But wait. If there's a block on my memories, why can I remember Kes?"  
"I don't know."  
"Ok. So when can we try?"  
Luke smiled. Her impatience also came from Mara and it was showing.  
"Now."  
With that Luke lead Rey to where the force tree stood. 

Two hours later, Luke held Rey as she sobbed. She had her memories back and the last thing she remembered of Mara was when she knelt in front of her and told her to hide before running off to protect the younglings.   
Reys sobs were so loud that Kes and Poe, who was walking the property line heard it and came running. "What's wrong?" Kes asked as Poe knelt beside Rey and and took her in his arms.   
"She remembers Mara" Luke whispered. "The night the temple was destroyed."  
Kes nodded as his own eyes filled with tears. Poe was whispering in Rey's ear that everything was going to be alright.   
The past couple days Kes had noticed the closenes of Rey and Poe. They had been close when they were kids and it seemed like even after all these years of being apart, the bond between them had just gotten stronger.   
"She will be alright" Kes said as he laid a hand on Luke's arm. With that Kes and Luke walked away, leaving the young people alone.

Rey's crying was starting to subside as Poe stroked her back. When she pulled back and looked at him, she gave a watery smile. "Thank you."  
"You welcome Rey. I am always here for you."  
"I know."  
Poe then turned and sat down next to her and took her hand in his. Together they sat there and let the force tree encompass them with warmth, But also hope for what the future held.


	17. Chapter 17

Two months went by. Rey and Poe was now dating, much to Kes' delight.   
Luke had a house built not far from the Dameron's place for him and Rey. In the beginning, after father and daughter had moved in, they lived on portions, until Leia came over one day and told Rey that she was going to teach her how to cook.   
Even Ben came over sometimes, but he was busy, helping Luke rebuild a new jedi academy.   
Then one day Finn and Rose showed up with three children. "We found them on Bespin" Rose said to a confused Luke. "Their mother died, and their father had abandoned them."  
Rey and Poe took it upon themselves to help the children out. It was soon discovered that they were force sensitive and Luke started teaching them how to control it. 

Rey was sitting under the force tree, meditating when one of the children found her. It was the youngest boy, Temmin. He was about 5 years old and he had become attached to Rey in the short amount of time that he had been on Yavin.   
"Miss Rey" Temmin asked quietly as he approached her.  
Rey's eyes opened and she smiled at the young boy as she held her arms out to him. "Hey Tem. You ok?"  
The small child shook his head. "I want my mama."  
Rey's heart broke. He was just a year younger than she was when her mother was killed. "I know. I want mine also."  
"Where is she?"  
"She died when I was six years old."  
"Was she sick?"  
Rey bit her lip as she struggled over how to explain to a child that her mother was killed. "No" Rey finally said. "Our home was attacked and she was killed."  
"Who did it?"  
"Some bad people. They are gone now, so they won't hurt anyone else."  
Temmin nodded. "Good. Do you think our father will show up?"  
Rey tried to hide a smile. How easily a child could switch the conversation still surprised her. "Maybe. I don't know."  
Rey did know. News had come that the children's father had been killed not long after their mother had died. He hadn't deserted them, as they had been told. He had been taken captive by the hutts and had been executed within a matter of days.   
Just then Temmin's sister, Alexandra walked up to them. At the age of 7, she showed more maturity then her brothers combined. "Master Luke is looking for you, Temmin."  
Rey patted his head and helped him to stand up. "You better go see what Master Luke needs."  
Alexandra took her brothers hand and led him away leaving Rey alone. Once the two kids disappeared, Rey let the tears fall again, this time for the three orphaned children who had no one left in the galaxy but the soon to be new jedi order.


	18. Chapter 18

That night Rey decided that she was going to go see Poe. She grabbed her cloak as she snuck down the stairs.   
"Tell Poe I said hello" Luke called from the living room, causing Rey to jump.  
"How did you know where I was going?"  
Luke laughed as he appeared at the door. "Rey, I am your father. I also know whenever you have had an upsetting day, you sneak out to see your boyfriend."  
"Oh. Ok."  
Luke grinned as he opened the door. "Have a good night sweetheart."  
Once Rey started down the path to the Dameron's house, Luke closed the door and leaned his head against it. "It won't be to much longer, Mara and I will be with you again."

Rey knocked on Poe's window when she saw a light coming through the curtains.   
When Poe saw who it was, a grin split his face as he opened the window. "Well hello sunshine."  
"Hello flyboy. Can I come in?"  
Poe chuckled as he moved to the side so Rey could climb in through the window. Once inside he pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"  
"Temmin."  
Poe nodded as he took his girlfriends hand and led her to his bed. Once they were seated he turned to face her. "He was wanting his mother, wasn't he?"  
"Yes. He even asked if their father would show up."  
Poe cringed. He had been the one to find out that the kids father had been killed not long after the kids had been brought to Yavin. As he looked at Rey he could see that it was really affecting her.   
"Want to stay the night?"  
Rey nodded as Poe stood up and walked to his dresser. He pulled out one of his shirts and handed it to her. "You can get changed first."  
Rey leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Rey then headed to the fresher as Poe went to get them both some water to drink.   
When he retured to the room he saw Rey sitting cross legged on his bed and running her fingers through her hair. "Hey, don't you have a comb or brush?"  
At the shake of Rey's head, Poe grabbed a brush and comb off his dresser. "Here. Scooch forward."  
When Rey did, Poe sat down behind her and started running the comb through her hair. "My mom used to let me comb her hair when I was a kid" Poe whispered.  
Rey smiled. She always enjoyed it when Poe would talk about his mom.   
Soon Poe had all the tangles combed out and he switched to the brush. He started at her hairline and gently stroked the brush down to the ends of her hair.   
Rey moaned as she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of Poe brushing her hair. "That feels good."  
"I'm glad. I'm willing to do this whenever you like."  
Rey smiled as she turned her face and leaned forward to kiss his lips. Poe deepened the kiss as he dropped the brush on to the floor and grabbed Rey, pulling her onto his lap. "I love you, Rey" Poe whispered.   
"I know. I love you too."  
Poe tightened his grip on Rey's waist as he started kissing down her cheek to her neck. Soon he found her pulse point and started kissing and biting to the point Rey knew it would leave a bruise, but she didn't mind. She tilted her neck allowing Poe better access.  
Soon the room was filled with their heavy breathing as Poe laid Rey back onto the mattress. "Is this ok?"  
Rey's answer was to reach up and hook her fingers into the hem of Poe's shorts and pulled them down. "What do you think?"  
Poe grinned as he also reached to unbutton Rey's shirt. I take that as a yes."  
Soon they were both naked and Poe was taking himself in hand as he lined up with Rey's entrance. Soon they were lost in each other as they made love for the first time.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Rey woke with a start. She sat straight up in bed and clutched the blanket to her chest.   
Poe woke up and found Rey crying. "Rey, sweetheart. What's wrong?"  
"Dad. Dad. He is gone."  
Poe frowned. "What?"  
Rey jumped up from the bed and started throwing her clothes on. She then looked at Poe as she buttoned up her shirt. "Dad is gone. He became one with the force."  
Poe jumped up then and threw his clothes on as well. Together they ran from his house towards Rey's. There they found Ben and Leia, Leia already clutching her brothers cloak.

The next two days Rey felt like she was in a fog. She had started sleeping in her dads room just to feel closer to him.  
The third day Rey was sitting on the porch reading one of the jedi texts when Poe walked up.   
"Hey. You ok?" He asked.  
Rey nodded. "Yes. I know dad is at peace now; plus he is back with my mom."  
Poe sighed as he sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "I need to know. Do you regret staying the night with me?"  
"No. I could never regret that."  
Poe smiled. "I'm glad. I love you sunshine."  
"I love you too."

Three days later Poe moved in with Rey, which didn't surprise anyone. In the beginning Leia was afraid that Poe was just having a fling, but as time went by, she clearly saw that he was inlove with Rey.   
Rey and Leia went through Luke's belongings, what little bit that he had. While Rey was looking at an old holo of her parents, Anakin and Padme walked in. "So it is true" Anakin said.  
Rey nodded. "Yes. Dad is at peace though."  
Padme was crying as Anakin held her close. "Just remember, no one is ever really gone."  
"That's right" Rey confirmed. "I was reading in one of the jedi texts that when a jedi becomes one with the force, he can still appear to those close to them. Dad said that master Yoda and Obi Wan Kenobi appeared to him quite often. In fact, when I first found dad on Ahch-To, I met master Yoda."  
"We will see Luke again."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the epilogue. Enjoy.

Two months had gone by since Luke became one with the force. In that time Rey and Poe moved in together and Rey started helping Ben with the jedi academy.  
They had decided to name the academy" the rise of Skywalker, in honor of Luke, but also for Anakin, when he turned back to the light side of the force in the end.   
Anakin was even helping with the academy and he and Ben decided to travel the galaxy looking for force sensitive people, not just children.   
Rey was staying behind to be with Temmin, Alexandra and Jacen, the three kids brought by Finn and Rose.   
Rey was working in the meditation room when a wave of nausea swept over her. She clutched the wall to keep herself up right as she started to sweat.   
She managed to sit on the floor and reach for her comlink just as she lost everything she had ate for breakfast. Thankfully she had an empty bucket handy that way it didn't get on the floor.   
After she got sick she thought she would feel better, but it persisted. Just then she saw the force ghost of her father appear. He looked at her and he smiled great big before disappearing. Now Rey was more confused than ever.

An hour later Rey had commed Leia and they went together to see Kalonia. She had set up a medical unit on Yavin not far from where the old base was located.  
"So Rey" Kalonia began. "What brings you here?"  
"I was working in the mediating room of the new academy, when I got sick. I didn't think about it at the time, but I've been not feeling myself lately."  
"How so?" Kalonia asked as she took notes.  
"I've been eating more for one, which to some that may seem normal, but I know it isn't. Also I haven't wanted Caff for the past month. Also, some smells make me feel sick."  
Leia raised her brow as she pursed her lips. Kalonia nodded as she picked up a scanner. "It may just be a virus, but I will run some tests just to be sure."

Three hours later Rey was sitting in her and Poe's room staring at the sonogram in her hand. She was pregnant, and with how far along she was, she had gotten pregnant the first time she and Poe slept together.  
Just then Poe walked into the room and froze when he saw what was in Rey's hand. "Rey?"  
Rey looked up, tears falling down her face. "I'm pregnant."

Poe and Rey talked to Leia and decided that it was a good idea that they get married before Rey's pregnancy showed. Leia agreed so a private ceremony was held by the force tree with Anakin, Padme, Han, Ben and Kes present. Leia officiated since she was the general of the resistance, but also a former princess of Alderaan.  
After the wedding, Poe took Rey to Naboo to the lake country for a couple weeks. Leia had called ahead and also had sent Threepio to get things ready for the newlyweds.


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter.

Epilogue

Three years later

Rey and Ben was sparring when Poe arrived at the temple. He held their two year old son, Luke, named after his grandfather.   
Han walked up next to Poe, who held Poe and Rey's second child, five month old Mara, named after Rey's mom.  
"Never ceases to amaze me how they can keep up with each other" Han said.  
Just then Ben knocked Rey back and she fell on the ground. Poe laughed when his wife jumped up with a growl and rushed at Ben, tackling him.   
"Those two act more like brother and sister then they do as cousins" Poe said.  
Han laughed. "Noticed that too?"  
Just then Luke called out to Rey, causing her attention to fly to her son. She smiled as she stood up, dusting off her clothes.   
As she walked towards her small family, Luke started grunting and reaching for his mother.   
Luke had always been a mama's boy, even after he was born. Rey was the only one who could get him to sleep. Luke loved Poe, but whenever his mother was around, he wanted to be near her.  
Mara was a daddy's girl though. She also was grandpa's little angel.   
Rey took Luke into her arms and kissed his cheek. Then she turned to Poe. "How long have you been here?"  
"Long enough to see you beat Ben" Han replied with a chuckle.  
Just then Temmin, Alexandra and Jacen came running towards where Ben was still standing. Alexandra had started being taught different forms of fighting and Ben had taken over her training. Rey was working with Temmin and Jacen.  
"Those three sure have come a long ways since they arrived" Han said as his eyes fell on the three kids."  
Rey nodded. "Yes they have."

That night as Rey and Poe got ready for bed, Poe kept glancing at Rey. She had been distracted lately and he was starting to get worried.  
Rey felt her husband looking at her and she turned to face him. "What?"  
"Are you ok?" Poe asked.  
Rey nodded. "Yes. Why?"  
"Well, you have been a little distracted lately. In fact, you have been distracted for the past three weeks."  
Rey sighed as she sat on their bed. "You're right. I have been."  
"So what's up?"  
Rey bit her lip as she looked at the walk and Poe started to get worried when she refused to meet his eyes.  
"Rey? Come on. What's wrong?"  
"I went to see Kalonia two days ago" Rey whispered.  
Poe's heart just about stopped as he heard the words. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"  
"No commander. I'm not. I am a little upset though."  
Poe frowned. Rey only called him commander when she was feeling serious. In fact, the last time she had called him Commander was when she told him she was pregnant with Mara.  
"So then why did you go to see Kalonia?"  
Rey sighed as she stood up and walked to her dresser and opened her junk drawer. When she returned she handed over a picture. "You got me pregnant again."  
Poe's eyes widened as he looked from the picture to Rey, then back again. Then he started laughing as he grabbed Rey by the waist and drew her close. "I love you Rey."  
Rey smiled. "I know."

8 months later Rey gave birth. This time to a set of twins. A boy and a girl; named Ben and Shara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some may not believe that a woman can get pregnant again so soon after giving birth, but it has happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I would like to hear suggestions on what to write. Feel free to drop any suggestions.


End file.
